The Shadow Wolf: Memories Lost
by SamakiR
Summary: A wolf finds himself in Jasper, but doesn't remember how he got there or who this other wolf is that claims to be his best friend. Rated M for swearing and the killings in the future. Candu/OMC, Hutch/OMC On hold
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Wolf: Memories Lost Ch1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and this story. This is my first story so feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

Martin's P.O.V.

I was sitting at a lake staring at the moons reflection. I could hardly see myself because of my black fur, mostly just an outline with purple eyes. Looking around I didn't recognize where I was, but I saw a cliff and decided to go to the top to get a better view. When I got to the top I didn't see much, just the lake and some forest. I made myself look over the edge of the cliff getting an odd feeling in my paws.

"Hey" someone shouted from behind me.

I jumped, and turned to see who it was when I lost my footing and fell off the edge.

Unknown P.O.V.

We needed to find Martin and bring him back before his father decided to send others. I didn't trust any of the others, they never really liked Martin. We were almost at Jasper, a few more hours and we'd be there, but it was getting late. I saw a cave near by and went to check it out. It was small but no one appeared to live there, and we were only going to be there for the night.

"We're staying here for tonight and we'll continue in the morning" I said looking at my companion.

He nodded in agreement and lied down in the back of the cave. I lied down facing the entrance of the cave hoping that nothing bad had happened to Martin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Wolf: Memories Lost Ch2

**I'm sorry the first chapter is so short but I had spent most of the night thinking about how I wanted this to turn out in the end. Now on with things.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and this story.**

Martin's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cave, the sun coming through the entrance slightly blinded me. I got up slowly and stretched.

"I feel like shit" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm not surprised, from what Candu tells me you took quite a fall. Its lucky you didn't break anything" someone said from behind me.

"Uuummm... ya" I said turning around to see a blonde wolf standing behind me.

"Now what are you doing here" she said growling at me.

"I... I don't know" I said backing up a bit with my ears flat against my head.

"Ease up on him Eve" an older grey wolf said walking in. "What do you mean you don't know, you must have had a reason" he said looking at me.

"I can't remember anything from before I fell" I said looking down at my feet.

"If you would like you can stay here, at least until you get your memory back. My names Winston, and this is my mate Eve" he said gesturing towards the blonde wolf.

"My names Martin, I would love to stay here, if its no trouble that is" I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"No trouble at all. As for where you'll be staying" he said pausing to think.

"He can stay with me sir" someone said from the entrance.

I turned and saw the cutest wolf I have ever seen. Well I had no memories but thats beside the point.

"Its kinda my fault he fell" he continued looking down for a second before looking at me.

"Alright, you two should go and get to know each other" Winston said dismissing us.

Right before we were about to leave Eve walked up to me and said "And if you hurt anyone I will kill you myself."

"Uuu... ok, I'll keep that in mind" I said nervously and walked out with who I assumed was Candu.

"Soooooo" he said as we were walking down a hill. "I'm Candu"

"I'm Martin, but you can call me Marty"

I was about to reply when I heard someone shouting. I turned to look, and saw a blur of black fur rushing towards me. The next thing I knew I was on my back with somebody on top of me.

"Marty, we found you, and your okay" he said happily, looking down at me.

I gently pushed him off me, and stood up. Looking at him I noticed he looked almost exactly like me, but he had red eyes and was a bit taller.

"Uuuumm, do I know you?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Its me Taylor, your best friend" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

Candu then walked over and sat beside me. "I accidentally scared him last night and he fell off a cliff, and he doesn't remember anything from before that" he explained.

"I see, just hold on a moment. I need to go talk to my friend" he said gesturing towards a grey wolf behind him, that appeared to be about my height.

"Okay" me and Candu said and watched as he walked away.

Taylor's P.O.V.

I walked over to my traveling companion and sat down in front of him.

"I need you to go back and tell his father we found him but he has no memories, and I'll be staying here until he regains his memories and then I'll bring him back" I told him.

"But wouldn't it be easier to bring him back now?" he asked.

"Yes, but theres no point if he doesn't remember anything, and we need to be sure he won't remember before we leave him here. Now go" I said, watching him leave before going back to Martin and his new friend.

"Now thats dealt with" I said sitting in front of them "whats your name?" I asked looking at the short grey wolf.

"Candu. What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. He just has some other things to do back home" I lied "But I need to speak with your alpha, can you take me to him?"

Just then a taller grey wolf walked up to Candu.

"Hey Candu, who are these guys?"

"Hey Hutch. This is Martin and Taylor. I was just gonna take Taylor to see Winston."

Hutch looked at me and smiled "I'll take him to Winston for you"

Candu looked at Hutch and raised his eyebrow "Alright, I'm gonna take Martin to my den, I'll see you later"

"Alright bye. Come on Taylor" he said smiling at me and walking off.

I smiled and followed him. "Hes pretty hot, maybe staying here won't be so bad" I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Wolf: Memories Lost Ch3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and this story.**

Martin's P.O.V.

We sat in front of Candu's den waiting for Hutch and Taylor. I felt awkward, I didn't have much I could say due to the fact that I currently had no memories. It didn't help that he kept shuffling his feet, which I found extremely adorable.

"Hey guys!" we turned to see Hutch and Taylor walking towards us. "Sorry we took so long, I wanted to show Taylor to where he'd be staying" Hutch said as Taylor sat down beside me. "Come on Candu, we need to go hunting."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Marty" Candu said and started to walk away with Hutch.

"Bye"

"See you later" Taylor said waving to them.

"You like him" Taylor said smiling at me.

"I.. uumm.. ya" I said blushing. "How'd you know?"

"I'm your best friend remember, and as long as I've known you I'm the only one you let call you Marty."

"Really?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yup, you used to even get mad at me for doing it"

"Hey" a grey wolf said walking up to us. "You guys must be Martin and Taylor. My mate told me you guys would be staying here for awhile. I'm Humphrey"

"I'm Taylor"

"Martin"

"I was just gonna go log sledding with my friends, you guys wanna come?"

"What's log sledding?" I asked and Taylor looked at me and smiled.

"We used to do it all the time, its easy" he said turning to Humphrey. "How about a race, me and Martin against you and your friends"

"Your on. Follow me, my friends should already be there"

When we got there I could see three wolves sitting at the top of the hill. We walked up, and sat down beside them.

"Guys this is Martin and Taylor. Martin, Taylor this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch" I sat there waving awkwardly at everyone while they said their greetings. "They wanted to race us" Humphrey said smiling at us.

"Right, and seeing as you guys already have a sled me Martin will go find one for ourselves. Be back in a flash" Taylor said before walking through some bushes.

I followed although I didn't really know what we were looking for. We walked for awhile before he picked up a hollow log and broke it in half making two sleds about half the size of the one Humphrey and his friends had.

"Which do you think is better?" he asked holding up the two sleds.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything" I said looking off to the side.

"Right, sorry. We'll just use this one" he said throwing one behind him. "Lets go, don't wanna keep them waiting too long"

We were almost back to the others when I stopped making Taylor stop and look back at me.

"What's up?"

"I... I don't know. I just feel..."

"Awkward" he finished for me. "You never did like meeting new people. Don't worry, we can just race them a few times and go do something else if you still feel uncomfortable"

"Alright, but how do you log sled anyways?"

"Oh that, its easy. Just lean the same way I do and we most likely won't crash"

"Thats reassuring" I said sarcastically, and we continued to where the others were waiting.

"Alright!" Taylor said as we walked up to them. "Lets race!"

"Took long enough" Humphrey said jokingly, and we all got ready at the top of the hill.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" Humphrey shouted and we all shoved off and were going down the hill, extremely fast.

Everything was going well, we only nicked a few trees and rock. Then we accidentally turned into Humphrey and his friends sending all of us spinning out of control for a second. When we stopped spinning I noticed there was a bolder a few feet in front of us. I hid myself behind Taylor and waited for the crash. When it didn't come I opened my eyes and I swear for a second everything was yellow. I looked up over Taylor's shoulder again and noticed that we were almost to the bottom, and then I heard Humphrey and everyone else screaming and a crash. I looked at Taylor when we reached the bottom and he was smiling at me.

"How'd we miss that bolder? What did you do?" I asked and waited for an answer.

"Oh.. just a trick I learned" he said nervously. "We should go check on the others"

"Oh shit" I said running towards the bolder.

When we got there they were dusting themselves off.

"Are you guys ok?" we asked, almost at the same time.

"Ya we're ok" Humphrey said finishing dusting himself off. "I guess you guys win"

"Ya. Wanna go again?" I asked smiling.

"Sure, we just gotta go find another sled"

"Alright, I'm gonna go get our sled" I said walking back down the hill.

I was about to pick up the sled when I saw Candu walking this way. I smiled and started walking towards him when he was attacked by a red wolf and a brown wolf. They tackled him to the ground and started circling him. I growled and charged towards them tackling the brown one sending him flying into the red one. They got up and growled at me.

"Why don't you mind you own business" the brown one said growling.

"Why don't you fuck off!" I said helping Candu up and getting into an attack position.

All of a sudden everything turned dark and red making me flinch back, blinking. When I looked back they were running away from me.

"What did you do?" Candu asked looking at me confused.

"I... I don't know" 'but maybe Taylor does' I thought looking at Candu equally confused.

**Alright, I know this is garbage and weird, but I'm writing this for myself and because my boyfriend likes it so ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is going to be on hold for awhile till I feel comfortable continuing it. I am already working on another story in my head, but I'm going away for about a week. Hopefully when I get back I'll have something good to put up.


End file.
